1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates in general to intelligent completions of subterranean wells, and more particularly to intelligent completions with accessible communications and interchangeable retrievable hardware.
2. Description of the Related Art
The market penetration of intelligent completions, also known as smart well technology, is very low due to the high costs of the hardware, reliability issues, complexity risks and development costs due to the long duration of engineering and testing. Currently available intelligent completions are generally sourced and developed through a single supplier. This limits completion design options and slows technology developments.
In addition, the communication from downhole sensors and actuators to the user is complicated with regards to operator information technology policies and access for third parties. This creates an inflexible barrier for developing and deploying new technology due to the costs of long term new product development. The service companies that provide the completion equipment have their own culture and methods with regards to completion architecture and technology and as a result completion equipment is not usually compatible between companies, which exacerbates the inflexible barrier. In currently available systems, the internal communications system, control panel, downhole completion, sensors and actuators, and other downhole hardware is all part of a closed architecture inaccessible system with private proprietary mechanical and communications systems. A close collaborative relationship exists between the service company and the operator to work on a one to one basis and a single service company offers a proprietary solution.
Current intelligent completion components are permanently installed downhole and as a consequence the reliability needs to be life of well. Requiring long term reliability in an additional cost and time barrier to developing new technology.
In an example currently available intelligent completion, the internal communications system functions entirely within the operator's firewall. The internal communications system will allow for communication between the control panel and the production control room, providing well specific data such as pressures, temperatures, flow rates and valve positions. The control panel is generally at the wellsite and is within the operator's internal communications and information technology systems. The main purpose of the control panel is to communicate at the surface with the downhole sensors and actuators, then be able to communicate that information within the operator's internal communications system.
In some currently available systems, the completion includes all of the hardware that interfaces between the reservoir and the surface production equipment such as, for example, surface valves, sub-surface safety valves, tubing hangers, production tubing, packers and casing. The valves can be hydraulic, all electric or a combination of electric and hydraulic. The valves and sensors can be positioned downhole, usually close to the flowing zones of the reservoir, but could be positioned anywhere on the completion. The sensors and actuators can include valves and data gathering devices to control flow to maximize production and improve the efficiency of the completion. The completion can also include umbilical or control lines that can run from the bottom of the completion to surface and provide electrical or hydraulic power and telemetry. The Umbilical and control lines can be mounted on the annulus of the tubing and can be used on their own or in a multiple flat packs.